Lizzie's Contemplation!
by Darcyadmirer
Summary: Story revolves around Austen's characters that we love so much and adore!Set exactly in the early 19th century England, this Intriguing story starts off when the Wickhams arrive at Longbourne!
1. Chapter 1

It was in the month of April,a rather forlorn spring for Lizzie when her family received a letter revealing the attendance of the Wickhams at Longbourne for a day ,before returning to their regiment in New Castle. Mrs. Bennet was delighted at the thought of meeting her youngest daughter having forgotten all the pain that troubled her nerves not long ago, when she was let known of the fact that her youngest daughter had eloped. The joy of her youngest being married only at 15,quickly replaced the sorrow in her mind , and so she eagerly anticipated along with the not so eager Bennet sisters for their arrival the next morning ! The sound of the whip and the wheels over the rumble was followed by the Bennet family at the door where the new couple descended from their carriage,Lydia with a pride in her air which soon expressed as excitement on seeing her dear Mama and the envy of her other sisters. Wickham,a gentleman in the eyes of many( but not in Lizzie's) had greeted the family with utmost civility which made Elizabeth ponder as to her own judgement of his nature ,which she now realized was purely based on his pleasant words and not the true nature of his heart. She,who was almost always never wrong about people had made a grave mistake! Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her mother calling out to the maid to lay the breakfast at the table!

The family had a hearty breakfast with Lydia's loud chattering of the greatness of her husband and of his handsome face,which was greatly heard and acknowledged by Mrs. Bennet alone. Elizabeth however, excused herself from the table on knowing from Lydia,that Mr. DARCY was present at their small wedding!

She had to think over as to his presence at their wedding and the reason behind it as she strolled in the garden behind her house!She was curious and it had to be satisfied with the truth which had been sworn to be a secret. She decided to write to the one person who could clarify her doubts and while contemplating, returned to her abode. So lost was she in her thoughts,that she did not return a kind greeting of Mr. Wickham and she simply dashed up through the stairs,leaving her brother in law perplexed.

She pulled out her writing desk and without wasting a minute began penning her thoughts as follows:

Mr. Darcy,

Sir, please do not be surprised on receiving this letter but a news of a shocking nature reached me that you were present at the wedding of my poor sister! I learned it had to be kept a secret but on knowing it ,I just cannot let it go without my understanding the entire truth.I believe Wickham never intended to marry my sister and nothing but a large fortune would only tempt him in doing so!I now begin to understand that it must be your generous nature and your willing to clear his debts that resulted in saving the reputation of both my sister and my family.I'm quite certain Sir that this is the whole truth (knowing that you are a generous man) but I would definitely liked to be confirmed on my thoughts by you.I would also request that you tell me the sum of money which had to be laid for all the transactions! We are greatly indebted to you Sir and I am so ashamed that I ever thought of you as someone who was proud and disagreeable.I deeply regret the harsh words I spoke at our meeting in Hunsford which I believe must have caused you much pain.I do not deserve your forgiveness Sir,but I humbly apologize again for my ignorance and hope that some day you and I can be acquainted a second time as friends.

Thanking you on behalf of my entire family,

Elizabeth Bennet!

As soon as she finished writing the letter,she could no longer wait and immediately rushed out to post the letter to the one man that was increasingly occupying her thoughts!

Author's note:This is my first attempt at a fan fiction.I own none of the characters and I haven't deviated much from the actual story line. Reviews are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2:Off to Pemberley!

Elizabeth was glad she had posted the letter to Mr. Darcy ,she felt she truly needed to apologize to the gentleman who was so kind to not only her but also her family. After having insulted him so abominably to his face,her apologies through a heartfelt letter, she felt was much needed. The man was truly honorable and noble and her opinion of him had seen such a drastic change. She thought to herself," If only I had known of his good nature before,I would surely have accepted his hand in marriage when he offered it at Hunsford!"She blushed at this thought and a light crimson colour filled her cheeks as she rushed down the stairs,only to be surprised by her visitors.

It was her aunt and uncle-Mr. And Mrs. Gardiner along with her cheerful nephew and nieces who had come to bid a farewell to Lydia and her husband and to also entrust their children in the loving care of Jane. They were to visit Derbyshire where Mrs. Gardiner spent her lively childhood. Lizzie greeted them with a warm smile and a hug and was then engaged in a lovely conversation:

"Oh Lizzie,why don't you join us on our trip. It would be refreshing and you haven't had the pleasure of visiting that part of the countryside. Your sisters will be too busy to engage you and we would definitely enjoy your company." Elizabeth thought over for a moment and agreed with her aunt,she knew she had to relax her mind. The last few weeks were tiresome having to listen to the constant wailing of her mother over Lydia's misfortunes.

It was decided therefore the next morning,that two carriages will be called upon-one to drive the Wickhams and the other carriage for the Gardiners and Lizzie. Before she retired to her bed,Elizabeth spent some time with her nephew and niece, she narrated stories and after the kids fell asleep she slowly closed the door after tucking them in their beds. She was surprised on seeing Mr. Wickham standing behind her.

"Miss Bennet, I'm so grateful to have you as my sister. You and I have always been good friends and now the friendship has turned into a wonderful relation.I hope you are in good health"

Although she was startled at first, she calmed down and replied with a faint smile" I'm quite well Sir ,Thank You."

He was surprised at her short answer regarding only her health and not a word on their friendship. Nevertheless, he continued" I understand that you are to visit Derbyshire soon. It is not very far from Pemberley ,you know, If only I had the fortune of bequeathing the living that was so rightfully to be mine."

Lizzie was amazed at the lengths her brother-in-law could lie to her. He was obviously unaware of her knowing the truth and continued his portrayal of self pity. Had it been anyone else,she knew not how she would have reacted-she was well-known for her frank nature but she knew that since he was related to the family,she couldn't cross the line.

He , however continued ignorant of her thoughts and expressions," I hope you do not come by Mr. Darcy on your visit.I know how much you detest him ,sister!" He laughed at this thought and was soon cut off by Lizzie.

"I actually wouldn't mind it Sir.I have known him quite well since my visit at Rosings and my knowing him better has in fact improved my opinion of him."After a long pause she continued,"It is late Sir,and I believe we must rise early tomorrow." She bowed to him, and walked away with a sense that she had finally learnt to trust the right man.

The next morning,the Bennet's household was filled with a combination of joy and sorrow,Mrs. Bennet and Kitty the only ones sorrow for the departure of Lydia while the rest of the household were quite relieved. There was one being however who expressed neither pleasure nor sorrow and that was Mary Bennet! Elizabeth looked at her and thought it would be nice to not have any thoughts troubling one's mind.

They got into their respective carriages and after many tearful farewells were driven away :one to experience the bliss of marriage and another will soon visit the bliss of the countryside and still unknown to her,the man occupying her thoughts!

It was not long before the Gardiners and Lizzie began enjoying the ride:

" Lizzie, look at the trees there!Oh, Derbyshire is such a wonderful place.I always wanted to visit Pemberly though! I dreamt of the place even as a little girl."Lizzie watched with a smile ,as her aunt continued to praise the nature and the scenery.

Mr. Gardiner asked the coachman about the distance to Pemberley and it was known that It was but merely 5 miles away.

" I believe we could visit Pemberley Lizzy,what have you to say?"

She eagerly replied,"I don't think we should uncle,it would be rude to disturb the family".She however carefully concealed the fact that it would be awkward for her to visit Mr. Darcy after her letter to him. She couldn't face him,not very soon at least!

Mr. Gardiner however laughed it off saying," Oh Lizzie! These rich men are never at home! The estate is so huge,I wonder how much the gentleman must be earning for a living!"

Elizabeth replied to her uncle"10,000 pounds a year!"

" Oh! Whatever would one do with so much money ,but to manage an estate. My dear, how do you know of this sum?" Mr. Gardiner enquired with his brow raised.

"Well,you do know of my mother's ramblings of men and their fortunes ,don't you?"Lizzie replied with a smile and the occupants of the carriage heartily laughed as they rode on the path leading to the most spectacular estate. They caught a glimpse of the building overlooking the vast pond ,Elizabeth couldn't help but stare in awe.

Author's note: There is very little of Darcy in this chapter but in the chapters at Pemberly ,Darcy will definitely be the hero!Reviews are welcome and criticism as well.I do believe it didn't turn out the way I expected but I will try my best to make the story better!


End file.
